


Un hombre común I

by sara_f_black



Series: Un hombre común [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre tantos superhéroes, él era solamente un hombre común visitando a una mujer que solo pensaba en alguien nada común que había perdido en las estrellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un hombre común I

**Author's Note:**

> Basada en el universo de la película. Post película. Gracias a thefrozenyogurt por ir revisando el avance del fic. Estoy enamorada de esta pareja desde la película (dos escenas de Coulson y Jane me llegaron más que todas las de Thor y Jane O.o). Parte 1/3 de una triología

Él era un hombre común. Lo tenía más que claro. Había quien podía acusarlo de ser un adicto al trabajo, pues estaba 24 horas al día los 7 días a la semana disponible. Cierto, era un trabajo demandante, que implicaba viajar incesantemente a distintos puntos del globo terrestre. También tenía un plus de peligro que no estaba seguro si se contaba en el salario. De cualquier forma, no tenía tiempo real para gastar en dinero.

Pero aparte de eso, lo único que lo distinguía dentro de la fuerza laboral de su país era que le tocaba lidiar con personas realmente difíciles. Tipos perdidos en el tiempo, egos más grandes que el planeta Tierra, científicos que viven en su propio mundo y los antiguamente considerados dioses nórdicos. Por esos últimos no aplicaba lo de “nada del otro mundo”.

La descripción de su empleo era sencilla: asegurarse de que se den las condiciones para que los superhéroes salven el mundo y la humanidad siga sin darse cuenta.

Sí, ese era él, un tipo común.

Caminar por los pasillos del centro de investigación de SHIELD en Nuevo México de noche podía ser intimidante. En teoría tenían la más alta seguridad, pero sabiendo el tipo de seres que podían andar allí afuera y tener interés en lo que se cocía dentro de aquel lugar, nunca se podía tener la guardia baja.

Sin embargo, viajaba siempre que podía hasta allí para verla a ella. Esta semana llevaba una nueva ofrenda de paz. La había escuchado quejarse en su visita anterior sobre la falta que le hacía una de las máquinas como la que él desplazaba hacia su laboratorio en ese momento sobre un ágil cochecito de rodines. Siempre que le llevaba algo nuevo ella lo miraba suspicaz y le preguntaba si era para compensarla por el robo al que la había sometido al conocerla.

Préstamo, le recordaba él. Y ella sonreía.

Le había tomado varias visitas lograr esa sonrisa, pero ahora aparecía sin falta.

Ella siempre estaba allí a esa hora. Por supuesto, a Jane no le interesaba nada más cercano que las estrellas, y era la mejor hora para estudiarlas. En ocasiones su amiga Darcy se quedaba allí con ella, pero nunca hasta tan tarde.

-¿Cómo va eso? – preguntaba él mientras dejaba la máquina en un rincón con los formularios firmados para que se la instalaran al día siguiente.

Al inicio ella solía responder con monosílabos. Había cambiado el día en que la encontró particularmente feliz por un avance en sus investigaciones. Se lo había explicado todo y él no había entendido nada. Pero le habría gustado encontrarla igual de feliz cada noche.

No era el caso de ese día.

Cuando entró a su laboratorio encontró todo silencioso. Eso no era común. Generalmente, Jane hacía suficiente ruido ella sola, moviéndose de un escritorio a otro, al telescopio, a la computadora, a su libro de notas. Era el mismo cuadernito negro que le habían quitado cuando la había conocido. A veces se preguntaba si era mágico, no parecía terminarse nunca. Lo había revisado en aquel entonces que lo tuvo en su poder. La letra pulcra y pequeña de Jane llenaban las páginas con datos que pocas personas podían entender. Fórmulas, números, esquemas y diseños. Le admiraba que alguien rodeada de tanta tecnología siguiera confiando sus más importantes descubrimientos a hojas de papel encerradas en unas tapas de cuero negro.

Por un momento pensó que tal vez la chica no estaba. Alguna noche a la semana debía dormir. Sin embargo, no hubiera estado la puerta abierta. Dejó el cochecito a un lado y cerró la puerta tras él. Sacó su arma y avanzó lentamente explorando el lugar.

Fue entonces que escuchó una maldición al fondo del laboratorio. Se apresuró a acercarse, un poco más rápido de lo prudente. Pero no había ningún peligro. Jane estaba sola, sentada en un viejo escritorio en el que se apilaban informes viejos. Tenía las piernas subidas en la silla, abrazándose las rodillas. El cabello suelto caía a un lado de su rostro, de manera que él no podía ver su rostro.

-¿Jane? – preguntó con suavidad.

Su voz la sobresaltó de igual forma. La vio incorporarse en la silla de golpe y mirar él.

-¡Agente Coulson! – exclamó con voz aguda, realmente había estado muy concentrada. – No lo esperaba.

-Pasé a dejarle un equipo – explicó con el mismo tono que usaba para referirse a trámites regulares del trabajo: dar instrucciones a superhéroes, cuidar a potenciales aliados inestables, decomisar objetos de investigación…

Ella entrecerró los ojos acusadora antes de dirigir la mirada hacia el cochecito que había dejado en la entrada.

-¿Otra ofrenda de paz por el robo?

-Préstamo – la familiaridad de la conversación lo hizo sonreír levemente. – Aún me pregunto si seré perdonado algún día.

Jane sonrió ligeramente y se metió el cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda con un rápido movimiento. Llevaba un suéter café de manga larga, apropiado para el frío de la noche de Nuevo México.

-Va por buen camino – declaró ella, sonriéndole de vuelta.

Coulson observó entonces que la mujer estaba literalmente rodeada de papeles con fórmulas y dibujos, los cuales se reproducían en todas las pantallas de computadora del lugar.

-¿Cómo va eso? ¿Algún problema?

Generalmente tenía que ir a donde se presentaba un problema, y le tocaba llevar los medios para resolverlo en la mayor parte de los casos. En el caso específico de Jane si estaba en su mano lo solucionaría, por supuesto, fuera o no su trabajo. Igual que había movido los hilos adecuados para convencer a las altas esferas de SHIELD de que alguien como la doctora Jane Foster tenía que ser parte de su plantel en lugar de tratar de alejarla. De cualquier forma no se amedrantaría ante nada y seguiría investigando a como diera lugar.

Sin embargo, sospechaba que en esta ocasión lo que molestaba a Jane no era algo que estuviera a su alcance arreglar para ella.

Era algo que atañía a un hombre que hacía ya varios meses había desaparecido entre las estrellas en las que Jane buscaba con tanto ahínco una respuesta.

Un habitante de Asgard. Un hombre de fuera de este mundo. Un dios nórdico.

Todo, menos un tipo común.

La expresión de ella se tiñó de fastidio ante la pregunta y miró de mala manera sus notas.

–Mis cálculos están mal, otra vez. O eso creo.

Tomó la libreta negra y barrió con la mirada las notas, pasando páginas hacia atrás, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Tal vez descansar un poco sería de ayuda – ofreció él. – Puedo organizar que le den unas vacaciones en un destino cercano o por breve tiempo.

Sabía que se negaría. Más de una vez le había ofrecido algo parecido. Jane trabajaba mucho, y descansaba poco. Le preocupaba. Pero ella no quería hablar de ello. De hecho, en esta ocasión dudaba de que lo hubiera escuchado.

Para su sorpresa, la mujer dejó el cuaderno en el escritorio con frustración y apoyó una mano en el telescopio, mirando hacia el cielo por la abertura en la que este se abría a la noche.

-No puedo verificarlo. Sería más fácil si tuviera algo de ayuda del otro lado… – exclamó con hastío.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba en su voz un reproche que no fuera dirigido hacia él. Se quejaba de las instalaciones, de la falta de recursos, del secretismo… de la confiscación de sus cosas. “¡Agente Coulson!” solían empezar sus demandas y sus acusaciones.

Pero en esta ocasión, no era de él de quien tenía quejas.

Al menos en principio. Cuando le lanzó esa mirada cargada de sospechas supo que no se había librado.

-¿Está seguro que no tienen noticias suyas? ¿Nada? ¿No me están ocultando algo?

Le habría molestado la acusación de no ser porque estaba acostumbrado, aparte de que le gustaba particularmente la intensidad de la mirada de Jane cuando parecía querer leer su mente. Se encogió de hombros y la vio resoplar sin esperar una respuesta elaborada. Al contrario, empezó a hablar, disparando datos, hipótesis, cálculos… no entendía nada, pero se acomodó con tranquilidad a escucharla.

Siempre era lo mismo. Ella hablaba sin parar y solía tener alguna idea en el proceso que luego le agradecía, como si él hubiera aportado algo. Sin embargo, él se limitaba a escucharla, mirarla, y preguntarse si podía existir algo que justificara haberla dejado en la Tierra y no volver.

-… pero no me vale de nada si no puedo confirmar que he encontrado las coordenadas correctas – finalizó la mujer con frustración, terminando de golpe su acalorada exposición de datos.

Lo miró a los ojos, como si esperara una respuesta. Generalmente en ese punto él decía “veré si puedo conseguir esa máquina que necesita” o “me parece que SHIELD podría proporcionar eso”, o algo por el estilo. Pero en esta ocasión, se quedó en silencio, devolviéndole la mirada por unos segundos.

-Vaya, esto es incómodo – exclamó entonces con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Lo que le hace falta no es algo que yo pueda traerle.

Por supuesto, no podía llevarle información sobre Thor que no tenía, pero para su sorpresa notó algo de decepción en la expresión de la chica. ¿Acaso había creído que él podría conseguirle una manera de comunicarse con Thor? No sabía que tenía tanta confianza en sus posibilidades. Probablemente se había dejado llevar por el momento, esperando una respuesta que le ayudara, solamente que esta vez, no podía ser.

-Claro – replicó ella, y casi pudo ver como se hacía más chiquita, tomando asiento frente al escritorio y mordiéndose el labio inferior pensativa.

-Tal vez pueda empezar a trabajar en medios para enviar mensajes usted – sugirió él, deseoso de decir algo que ayudara, aunque no tenía la menor idea de si eso era posible. Tal vez lo que debía hacer era contactarla con alguien. Si no fuera porque lo conocía, hubiera pensado que tal vez Tony Stark podría ayudarla a diseñar algo, pero no se arriesgaría.

Sin embargo, ella lo miró sorprendida, los ojos muy abiertos y un inicio de sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Mandar un mensaje? – replicó ella con incredulidad. – No sé, no sabemos quienes podrían recibirlo… pero…

-Al menos Thor habla nuestro idioma – replicó Coulson inseguro todavía de si su comentario había funcionado.

Jane se levantó como impulsada por una nueva fuerza y rodeó el escritorio, dirigiéndose a los estantes de libros que cubrían una pared.

-Puedo trabajar en ello – exclamó empezando a sacar libros con una mano, mientras los sostenía con el otro brazo contra su pecho. – Si utilizo una ecuación…

Otra vez se sumió en un torbellino de palabras incomprensibles, pero a Coulson no le importó entender todavía menos que de costumbre. Los ojos de Jane brillaban, sonreía y se veía llena de esperanza y fuerza, tal como la había conocido, dispuesta a resolver los secretos del universo con sólo un cuaderno negro en su mano.

Cuando la vio dirigirse al escritorio y poner los libros en él, dispuesta a estudiarlos, supo que era su momento de irse.

-Bueno, la dejo trabajar – le comunicó, seguro de que la chica agradecería la soledad para concentrarse. Siempre se sentía particularmente incómodo al despedirse, porque tenía la sensación de que en realidad a Jane le daba igual su presencia o ausencia. – Si necesita algo… me avisa. Así tendré una excusa para pasar.

Acompañó sus palabras con una breve sonrisa de despedida que esperaba no revelara lo triste que le resultaba marcharse. Jane levantó la cabeza hacia él y lo miró extrañada.

-No necesita una excusa para venir, agente Coulson. - Sus palabras sonaban sinceras, igual que la breve sonrisa que las acompañó. – Pero si quiere, siempre puede decir que viene a supervisar.

Esta vez Coulson estuvo seguro de que su rostro expresaba exactamente la satisfacción de escuchar eso.

-Así lo haré – le aseguró antes de inclinar la cabeza y dirigirse a la puerta. – Alguien vendrá mañana a instalarle el nuevo equipo. Buenas noches.

Sólo el sonido de sus pasos haciendo eco en el pasillo lo acompañaron en el camino hacia fuera de las instalaciones de SHIELD en el lugar. Volvería antes de marcharse otra vez. Tal vez en su próxima visita, Jane tendría una lista de quejas y peticiones a las que respondería con mucho gusto. O tal vez sólo se quedarían un rato con ella, escuchándola hablar hasta poder hacer algo para ayudarla.

Todavía guardaba la esperanza de que un día la chica que buscaba al dios que la había abandonado para marchar a las estrellas, se diera cuenta de que había un hombre común que siempre regresaba a su lado.


End file.
